Kupegang Janjiku, Seumur Hidupku
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Keteguhan Hinata dalam memegang janjinya di tengah kebencian yang di berikan Neji padanya/NejiXHina/gaje, abal/Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typo, alur terlalu cepat, OOC**

_Seorang gadis kecil tampak gembira saat bermain ayunan. Sang kakak yang usianya selisih lima tahun itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya yang tampak gembira dan menggemaskan_ _itu_.

"_Hina-chan, ayo sini ku ayunkan." Kata Neji nama kakak gadis tadi sambil medorong ayunan._

_Kembali suara tawa si adik berderai. "Lagi, Nii-san. Lebih kencang." Seru si adik._

_ Keduanya hanyut dalam rasa gembira dan bahagia. Sebagai kakak dan adik sudah seharusnya mereka akrab seperti itu. _

"_Ah, Hinata-chan. Nii-san sudah lelah. Ayo kita istirahat dulu." Ajak Neji sambil menarik tangan Hinata, membimbingnya menuju gazebo yang ada di dekat situ. Sedangkan Hinata adiknya hanya menurut saja._

_ "Nii-san, apa selamanya kita akan begini?" Neji menatap adiknya heran._

"_Apa maksudmu, Hina-chan?". Hinata menunduk. _

_Raut wajahnya yang tadi ceria kini tampak muram. _

"_Aku takut nanti saat kita sudah besar, Kakak akan membenciku." Neji menghela nafas lalu mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. _

"_Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kakak berjanji." Hana tersenyum. _

"Hinata! Hinata! HINATA!"

…

Hinata terbangun. Rupanya itu hanya mimpi. Gadis yang sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun itu duduk di depan cermin memperhatikan dirinya. Tubuh yang kurus, wajah yang tirus dan cekung, dan tatapan mata mutiaranya yang sayu, tanpa ada semangat hidup. Benar-benar sosok yang berpenyakitan.

"Hari ini aku harus memulai hari dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman." Tekadnya dengan senyuman manis.

Segera setelah itu, Hinata langsung bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah, karena jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 WIB. Setelah selesai, Hinata langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

…

Di ruang makan yang sunyi, satu keluarga tampak menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpulah yang terdengar.

"Oto-sama, besok aku akan mengikuti lomba pidato. Hinata harap Oto-sama bisa hadir untuk mendukungku." Hiashi diam saja, tidak perduli dengan apa yang disampaikan Hinata.

"Nii-san,," Neji meliriknya sinis,

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Jawabnya ketus.

Hinata hanya bisa diam melihat perlakuan yang dia dapatkan dari Ayah dan Kakaknya.

…

Hinata sedang berkutat dengan soal-soal Fisika yang meremukkan kepala saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Hinata, pulang sekolah nanti aku menjemputmu. Jadi jangan kemana-mana dan tunggu aku!" panggilan di akhiri tanpa ada satu patah kata keluar dari mulut Hana.

Pulpen yang digenggamnya patah, dan buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih. Tidak terasa olehnya, sebuah kristal kecil mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

…

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto Uzumaki, senpainya.

"Apa kau sakit?" gadis manis berambut indigo itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lesu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Senpai. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawabnya masih tersenyum.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Naruto lagi,

"Terimakasih tawarannya Senpai, tapi aku sudah ada jemputan." Tolaknya halus.

Naruto hanya mengangguk,

"Baiklah. Aku duluan ya." Hinata mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

…

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Naruto, Neji datang dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Hey! Cepat masuk. Jangan berdiri terus. Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku." Bentak Neji kasar,

karena takut di bentak seperti itu, Hinata tanpa banyak bicara bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan. Kenapa harus mesti dijemput?" dahi Hinata mengkerut mendengar omelan kakaknya.

"Kalau Nii-san tidak mau menjemputku, kenapa malah datang?" Neji melotot.

"Kau sudah berani melawan rupanya." Bentaknya.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku kalau Nii-san tidak mau menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Hinata sambil menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memelas, berusaha meminta pengertian.

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dengan raut wajah yang tampak marah, Neji menginjak pedal gas dan membawa mobil secara ugal-ugalan.

Hinata menjerit ketakutan dan dengan mendadak mobil berhenti membuat Hinata hampir tersungkur ke depan. Sejenak gadis itu benafas lega tapi tidak lagi. Karena dengan kasar Neji mendorongnya hingga keluar dari mobil dan jatuh tersungkur.

Air matanya hampir tumpah apalagi saat Neji memakinya.

"Kau pikir kau itu hebat? Masih kecil sudah bisa melawan. Sekarang kau pulang sendiri. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Mobil Neji melaju kencang,meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri sambil meringgis di pinggir jalan.

…

Dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang Hinata mencoba berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan Hinata tidak habis pikir.

Kenapa Ayah dan Kakaknya begitu membenci dirinya?

Apa karena dia penyebab meninggalnya Sang Ibu yang tercinta?

Tapi kenapa dirinya yang dituduh sebagai biang keladi?

Hanya karena Ibu yang mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak menjemput Hana pulang selesai bertanding. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Dia merasa hidupnya begitu tidak adil. Belum lagi penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ya, penyakit yang diam-diam dideritanya.

Kakinya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi, tubuhnya juga sudah basah karena peluh, dan juga perut yang sudah berkali-kali memohon untuk diisi. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lelah dan rapuh. Dia sudah mencapai batas. Tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah, dan ironisnya tidak ada yang perduli sama sekali.

…

Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat menyapa indera penciuman Hinata.

Saat matanya terbuka, dia sadar bahwa ia terbaring di rumah sakit. Pasti ada orang yang baik hati mau membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit. Dan kini yang jadi masalah, bagaimana dia menjelaskan keadaannya kepada Ayahnya yang pasti marah besar. Sudahlah! Dia tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Pagi, Nona. Anda sudah siuman?" seorang suster mendatangi Hinata sambil mengecek infuse yang dipasang di pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kemarin anda pingsan karena terlalu lelah. Dan teman anda yang membawa anda kemari." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan suster itu.

"Nona. Saya ingin bicara dengan anda." Seorang dokter muncul dan si suster keluar mengerti isyarat yang di berikan dokter.

…

"Apa anda sering mimisan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa anda merasa ada yang aneh dengan diri anda?" Tanya dokter makin serius.

"Saya tahu, Bu. Saya tahu kalau saya mengidap penyakit yang mematikan. Kanker darah bukan?" jawab Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Saya tahu hidup saya sudah tidak lama lagi." Kali dokter muda itu tampak gelisah.

"Sesuai dengan prediksi anda, hidup anda hanya tinggal 1 minggu ini saja." Hinata mengangguk, meskipun sudah mencoba untuk tabah, tetapi tetap saja air matanya jatuh.

…

Sesuai dugaannya, saat pulang kerumah Hiashi marah besar, tapi Hinata yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu acuh saja dan masuk kamarnya.

Di kamarnya, Hinata menumpahkan segala kepedihannya. Menangis, berteriak, bahkan mengahancurkan barang-barang. Tetap saja hatinya pedih dan hancur.

Ketika sedang menangis terisak-isak diliriknya gitar yang bertengger selama bertahun-tahun di sebelah lemari.

Dipejamkannya matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesedihan dan sakit hatinya. Maka dipetiknya perlahan senar gitar hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah lagu.

If you know if I will go, lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya, kepedihannya, keputus asaannya, dan juga ketidakadilan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

…

Tidak terasa enam hari sudah berlalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir yang diperkirakan dokter. Hinata memang merasakan tubuhnya sudah melelah dan dia sering hampir pingsan.

Hari Minggu, hari terakhir. Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata memasak masakan yang sering dibuatkan Ibunya. Dan mengunjungi temannya satu per satu. Termasuk Senpainya yang selama ini sangat perduli padanya, Naruto.

Jelang tengah hari Hinata baru pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan hampir mencapai batas.

"HINATA! KEMANA SAJA KAU? KENAPA BARU PULANG?" bentak Neji sambil berteriak.

Tangannya bergerak menampar Hinata. Gadis malang itu hanya tersenyum.

"Nii-san, maafkan aku bila selama ini sering membuatmu kesal. Maafkan aku karena aku gagal menjadi adik yang baik." Sebisa mungkin Hinata menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Hn, bagus kau sadar. Aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap agar kau pergi saja dari dunia ini."

Hana tersenyum lembut,

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-san. Itu akan segera menjadi kenyataan." Neji menatap Hana heran.

Ia masih belum mengerti maksud perkataannya yang terakhir tadi. Dengan langkah yang perlahan dan kurang seimbang, Hinata menuju kamarnya. Sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya, Hana menoleh

"Dan Nii-san, meskipun kau membenciku, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Seperti janjiku 14 tahun yang lalu."

JDER!

Neji baru ingat peristiwa itu. Saat dimana dia masih menyayangi Hinata. Dan baru kali ini dia rasakan, perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Seolah-olah ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata.

…

Dengan segera Neji melesat ke kamar Hinata. Mendobrak pintunya yang terkunci. Saat pintu sudah terbuka, tampak Hinata tidur di atas kasurnya dengan wajah damai. Dia lalu mendekat, perasaannya mulai tenang. Tapi tidak lama, karena setelah diperhatikan ternyata Hinata tidak bernafas lagi.

Segera Neji memeriksa denyut nadi adiknya. Berharap Hinata masih hidup. Tapi dia terlambat, Hinata sudah tiada!

Panik, sedih, menyesal. Itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah CD yang di letakkan di atas meja kecil di dekat ranjang Hinata.

Dipandanginya CD itu,

"Apa hanya ini yang kau tinggalkan Hinata-chan?" isaknya lirih saat mendengar lagu yang di ciptakan adik semata wayangnya itu.

…

"Maafkan aku Hina-chan. Maafkan Nii-san karena melupakan janjiku."

Hanya itu yang bisa Neji katakana di pusaran adiknya.

Penyesalan yang datang terlambat. Dan kini kisah hidup adiknya tidak berakhir sia-sia.

Karena lagu yang diciptakan adiknya menjadi terkenal karena mampu menghipnotis orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Seolah-olah bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya Hinata saat itu. Seorang gadis yang malang.

"_Aku takut nanti saat kita sudah besar, Nii-san akan membenciku." Neji menghela nafas lalu mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Nii-san berjanji." Hinata tersenyum. "Dan aku berjanji jika nanti Nii-san membenciku, aku tidak akan pernah membenci Nii-san." Kedua bocah itu tertawa gembira._

**A/N: Huahahahaha… Semua fic yang Fuko buat itu pada gaje-gaje semua. Tapi nggak apa-apa. PeDe aja #muka tembok#. Ya, Fuko harap bisa diterima lah sama minna-san. Fuko harap kritik dan sarannya ya… Arigatou. **


End file.
